


It’s All Over (#36 Relinquish)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s not ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s All Over (#36 Relinquish)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you go head to head with Emma on her own turf at ten o’clock at night.

Charlie’s sight was red, blinding him to all but what lay on the floor in front of him. Blood pounded in his ears; each squeeze of his heart creating a thud like a distant bomb and a howl like the Santa Ana winds. Metal bit into the soft flesh of his hand. The pain was just so much more white noise. Some part of his mind tried to tell him that someone was speaking to him.

 

 _‘Buddy, come on. It’s over, it’s all over. I’m here now. Just give me the gun, please. Charlie, the gun.’_

 

Charlie relinquished his weapon.


End file.
